The Crescent Hood
by charmedfan120
Summary: Set in an AU of season 2, as the threat of Cora looms in the air. Dylan Lucas the only child of Red Riding Hood and Frankenstein starts to develop werewolf traits. Meanwhile, Rumpelstiltskin has to adjust to being a single father again while looking for his firstborn again! (More characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Crescent Hood.**_

Mr Gold was being patient, he was an expert at being patient even if inside of him. He had rage like no other. Things were finally coming ahead soon he would be able to find his child his son Baelfire. He has everything planned he never just has one plan; he has a second a third a fourth and so on. Right now, he's currently opening the egg, he had David throw into Maleficent's mouth, while she was in dragon form. When he heard the doorbell ring to the shop and the door open and close.

"Excuse me are you, Mr Gold?" A voice asked from behind Mr Gold. Mr Gold turns to face the source of the voice and finds a fourteen-year-old boy standing there. The boy was tallish with light brown hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. The boy is wearing hospital robes and a grey tatty worn out coat.

"Yes, I am but I'm afraid the shop is closed at the moment," Mr Gold replies.

"I was, I was told to find you and tell you that Regina locked me up," The boy says.

"And that would be my concern because?" Mr Gold asks.

"He told me to tell you that Belle was my mother and you knew who she was. And you would protect me," The boy answered.

"Are you certain she is your mother Belle?" Mr Gold asked.

"Y…Yes the nurses who used to treat me, said she passed due to birth related complications. I'm sorry if there any confusion here, I should go," The boy apologised. He then turned away from Mr Gold to walk away but he feels a hand around his left arm. The boy turns slightly to face Mr Gold the stranger.

"There no confusion, tell me what's your name?" Mr Gold asks.

"Gideon, my name is Gideon why are you asking," Gideon questions. Mr Gold was in shock not that Belle was dead he was aware of her tragic fate one he had caused. He wasn't aware that Belle had a child, he should have been but wasn't. The boy was alone locked away by Regina seemly from birth or shortly after birth.

"I'm, I'm your father!" Mr Gold answers.

End of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Broken Well Kind of. **

A powerful wave of Light Magic is unleashed onto Storybrooke, it comes and goes in seconds hitting every resident. Over at Granny's Diner, Dylan Lucas age 14, a boy who inherited blue eyes from his father and short dark brown hair from his mother. Dylan is wearing dark jeans, black boots and a red t-shirt. Dylan was holding onto two white coffee mugs when the Light Magic hits town. Upon the curse being broken, Dylan drops the mugs and turns to face Granny.

"What the hell was that?" Dylan asks.

"The Curse it's finally broken," Granny answered, there was no words to describe how she felt.

"Then why is it, I don't remember a thing?" Dylan asked it wasn't that he was oblivious to the great of magic that occurred a few minutes ago. He felt the magic there was no way to tell someone exactly what it felt like. But whatever the curse did to his memories clearly wasn't broken or at least not completely.

"The Saviour was supposed to break the curse and we'll be free," Granny says.

"Then she clearly isn't as good as we were led to believe," Dylan responds.

"Clean the smashed mugs up, I'm going to try and call Red and find out where she is," Granny instructed.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the forest at the wishing well, Gideon is standing a few steps behind Mr Gold. The Dark One is standing directly in front of wishing well.

"Why are we here?" Gideon asks.

"The curse is broken, I can now follow through on my plan," Mr Gold answered cryptically.

"If I may ask what your plan is?" Gideon asked.

"One complicated, but worthwhile in the long run and that's all that you need to know," Mr Gold answers, He then drops the potion bottle into the wishing well. A minute or two later purple mist and smoke beings to rise from the wishing well. The mist and smoke quickly overflow from the wishing well and starts to expand in all directions

"Your plan involves magic, doesn't it? Sir, whatever you put in there has something to do with magic," Gideon assumes.

"This is merely a precaution," Mr Gold replies.

"Against what? Regina?" Gideon asks.

"Amongst other things, I can assure you, this is only for protection, this world is dangerous," Mr Gold answered.

"As was the Enchanted Forest, I heard stories of you, was there truth in those stories?" Gideon questions.

"I was mortal to once a man who sacrificed his reputation and the respect from all his peers. Just to have the chance to raise Baelfire," Mr Gold replied.

"Baelfire?" Gideon asks.

"My son, born many, many years before your conception. While, I was mortal and a solider in a war, one that claimed many lives," Mr Gold answers.

"What happened to him?" Gideon asked, "Did he die?"

"Worse forever lost or at least he has been for now," Mr Gold explained.

"So, you're in fact, a loving immortal father an ex-solider. Who wants to find said firstborn," Gideon says.

"That's the basic premise, Gideon, now that's magic should have returned. How about I introduce you to some of this world's finest cuisine?" Mr Gold suggested.

"As of right now, I would prefer anything but gruel," Gideon replies.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Gone, Gone, Gone. **

The streets of Storybrooke are crowded with a mob, all seemly wanting the head of Regina Mills (the Evil Queen) for erasing their memories and sending them to the Land Without Magic punishing them for twenty-eight years. Yet Dylan wasn't a part of the mob. He has much more troubling matters. His memories being the main priority. It's hard for him to describe what his missing memories mean to him when he knows there gone. It wasn't from something natural it through magic. Someone Regina specifically took all of his true memories good and bad and replaced them with truly horrible ones. He knows little things, but nothing specific. All he really knows is his name, parents what the saviour's role was something she appears to be poor at.

Dylan asked himself who could possibly help him recover fully like everyone else. Was there even magic here in this land? Yes, magic broke the curse but maybe that was the first and last bit of magic to come to this land. The boy couldn't just sit or stand and do nothing he needed to do something constructive. He was the only one left in the diner. Taking advantage of this and doubting anybody would be returning to the diner. He switches the open/closed sign on the door back to close. Getting everything set up for tomorrow. The job was easy to do, and it would save Granny some time.

Hours passed but Dylan didn't notice he had set up for tomorrow five times each time not happy with it. Or he was but was still trying to keep himself busy. He wondered what his parents had to say to each other? They didn't have the best-cursed relationship hell neither of them knew they shared a child together. It wouldn't help that Frankenstein once slept with Snow White, his wife's best friend and Dylan's godmother.

* * *

Over at the Gold manor, Gideon could see Mr Gold frowning while looking down at something the Dark One is holding in his right hand.

"Is something wrong sir?" Gideon asked. Mr Gold put the small pocket mirror to one side and turned his focus to Gideon.

"No something unexpected occurred that's all," Mr Gold answered.

"Nothing bad I hope," Gideon says.

"Not at all there some new clothes for you, you can't really be walking around inside or outside in hospital robes," Mr Gold suggested. Gideon nods before walking away. The manor doesn't look as grand as Gideon originally expected not that it was a horrible place. Any place outside that horrible cell in the basement of the hospital is paradise. Walking down the upstairs hallway, the boy notices something rather disturbing the flowers in vases around him start to wither and die. Maybe Mr Gold wouldn't notice maybe the man would think it was a small side effect of him restoring magic to this land. Eventually, the boy found the room that has been designated to him. To the boy, the room is luxurious a large silver bed. A white duvet with grey pillows. The walls are painted white, the windows are large but closed and the boy has already decided. He despised closed windows. Walking over to the windowsill, he carefully opened the windows figuring out how they opened and closed easily. What the boy noticed next was that there are many bookcases and shelves hanging on the walls. Nothing occupied those shelves or bookcases though. Gideon spots the clothes on the bed there was so many. Some of the t-shirts, polo shirts and jumpers their colours were so bright something the boy has never really seen before. Glancing away from the clothes on the bed, Gideon sees a tall mirror approaching it with caution. Gideon sees his reflection for what must be for the first time at least to Gideon memory-wise. The boy looks at his reflection unable to move away from the mirror. His reflection haunts him, is this truly what he looks like to the outside world? An empty vessel of sorts almost a living corpse something so plain and lifeless!

Word of Emma and Snow falling into the portal conjured by the mad hatter's hat spread quickly through the town almost as if it was a fire in a forest. Everyone was panicking. Well, only those that cared for the two women so the majority of Storybrooke. Nobody knows the threat that waits for Emma and Snow. Nor if the women will ever return all they can do is hope.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Hello Storybrooke and Unexpected Murder.**

Weeks have flown by since Emma and Snow accidentally fell into the portal Regina conjured using the Hatter's hat. Mother and daughter found themselves back in the Enchanted Forest or to be more precise what was left of it. Neither expected to return to the Enchanted Forest, nor what they would find there. The fight between Cora, Hook, Emma, Snow and Mulan was long. Mother and daughter were very lucky to survive.

But their good luck wasn't enough to stop Cora from finding another way over to Storybrooke with her captain. Cora was never a woman to give up, especially when what she wanted, she was extremely passionate about.

"This is where we part ways now love, I have my crocodile to skin," Hook told Cora before turning away. Cora gently but firmly grabs hold Hook's arm making him halt and turn back to face her.

"Ask yourself Hook, how did I cloak your ship?" Cora said, she would assume, he would understand quickly. Captain Hook wasn't a complete fool. While she found those, who had lacked her intellect easier to work with and manipulate. Complete fools were useless.

"Magic," Hook replies.

"Very good Hook and if I have magic it is safe to assume that the Dark One, also has the ability to practice magic here," Cora says.

"His immortality and invulnerability also, has returned," Hook concluded.

"Yes, so to get your revenge you might have to stick around me for a little longer," Cora said. Then suddenly, Cora sees two arms come and go around Hook's neck with a blink of an eye, she hears a loud snapping sound before Hook just collapses onto the ground! Leaving Cora to face a man twice the deceased captain's size in height. The man must be around his early thirties. The man's eyes are forest green, while his skin is pale, his hair short but thick which resembles brown tree bark. The man was wearing a basic attire of white jeans, white boots and a black shirt.

"In another life perhaps the one hand pirate could have that," The man said.

"Monroe!" Cora gasped; this was unexpected for the old witch.

"My lady, it has truly been too long since our last encounter," Monroe bowed briefly.

"It certainly has Monroe, how were you aware of my return?" Cora asked.

"I recognised the scent of your magic my lady, I never forget a scent," Monroe answered.

"Werewolves never do I suppose," Cora said.

"Only the greats never do, so Cora if I am to assume correctly, you plan on seeking out your daughter the Evil Queen," Monroe says.

"Your assumption is correct, wolf," Cora responds.

"I don't suppose, you could wait until tomorrow to seek out the queen, desperation makes the heart grow fonder. I happen to know a great restaurant nearby, one that may satisfy your needs temporarily," Monroe suggested.

"I suppose a quiet dinner between two friends would be acceptable," Cora said. Monroe smiled.

"Ah, I forgot the body," Monroe sighed, before picking the pirate up with one hand as if the dead pirate were a piece of bread and tossed him out to see. Before the body could land, Cora used magic to transform Hook's remains to water. Monroe then offered an arm to Cora and the two slowly walk off to the restaurant.

End of chapter 4.


End file.
